


One Choice

by SpookyJess



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJess/pseuds/SpookyJess
Summary: A new boy named Daniel LaRusso moves in a few doors down and you invite him to a beach party.After meeting with your best friend Ali and her gang at the beach, trouble rides into town when Johnny Lawrence and his close friends show up uninvited to stir drama.Little did Ali know that you've liked Johnny all throughout high school, but were a loyal friend to Ali and kept it secret...but Johnny wasn't the only one who caught your eye.





	One Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is quite short, but it's because I want to test this work out before dedicating myself to writing it. Apologies, but there is more chapters to come!

The California sun beams kissed my skin as I stepped outside of my apartment. I made sure to lock the front door behind me before approaching the front gate with my car keys in hand to pick up some of my closest friends for tonight. It wasn't until a sudden flying kick against the front gate had me fall bottom first onto the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there," spoke a male voice with a tone of regret.

I looked up to notice a tall, slender boy stand before me. He had a concerned expression upon his face and he reached his hand out to me.

"It's okay. Thank you," I replied with a small laugh as he helped my back to my feet.

"I just hope you didn't get hurt," the teen replied, smiling warmly at my comment. I couldn't help but admire his features in my mind. He had these dark brown doe eyes, tan skin, as well as a sharp jawline. I felt myself melt in that moment, but I made sure to stay cool. The new boy was definitely cute, but there was no need to make it obvious.

"You're a new kid here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as I dusted myself off. I tried to change the subject to make the situation less embarrassing.

"Yeah, my mom and I just moved here from Jersey."

"Jersey? That's practically across the country! Well, welcome to Reseda," I replied with a smile before introducing myself. "What's your name?"

"I'm Daniel," he replied, "LaRusso."

"LaRusso, huh? Italian?" I asked with a playful tone.

He nodded and a smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but grin at his expression.

"Listen, I've gotta head out, but my friends and I are gonna hang at the beach later tonight if you wanna come by," I offered. I admit that I was nervous to mention the invite, but Daniel seemed friendly and, quite frankly, he was a total cutie. Why not give it a shot?

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you then," Daniel replied to my surprise. Excitement swelled in my chest, but I played it off.

"Cool, see you then," I replied with a wave that he politely returned. I walked towards my car, a huge smile spread across my face. I couldn't wait for Ali to hear about this.


End file.
